


Love in Disguise

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is intrigued by Adam's getup during the live performance of 'Dude Looks Like a Lady'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Disguise

He caught a quick glimpse of him backstage. Too fast to even be sure if his eyes were deceiving him. During rehearsals, Adam said he’ll enjoy his “getup”. Now on stage for the live show, Blake can’t help but smile brightly, clap and laugh at Adam playing the guitar; shirtless, pants riding low on his hips, wearing a long fucking wig, held in place by a bandana and a pair of sunglasses to complete the getup. _Interesting_.

After the number was finished, cornering the man in question before he changed backstage, Blake toyed with the fake hair, “You look fucking ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Adam stood tall, puffing his chest out, pressing so much closer into Blake’s space. “But you love it.”

Well fuck, Blake did, but the asshole didn’t need to know that, “Like hell I do.”

“Whatever Shelton, y’know you’d follow me down.”

“You’re an idiot.” He didn’t miss Adam’s lyrical retort, but he so would, in a fucking heartbeat.

“Mr. Shelton to your seat please. Mr. Levine, change quickly please.” Requested a PA.

“Do me, do me, do me, do me,” Adam sang while walking backwards, strumming an air guitar, eyes never leaving Blake’s. With an over exaggerated “Ow” wail, Adam was gone.

Fucking hell, Blake desperately wanted to follow.


End file.
